1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of thermal containers which are used to maintain the temperature of their contents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses various types of containers and enclosures which insulate or refrigerate their contents; but there is no disclosure in the prior art of a container having a quick-release lid-mounted thermal flask. U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,264 discloses a refrigerating container in which a freezing material is enclosed in an inner lid which is set down in contact with the contents of the container. U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,731 discloses a container having refreezable lid-mounted bottles which are held in place with threaded studs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,340 discloses a thermal enclosure having a hollow cover which contains refrigerant gel. U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,532 discloses a food and beverage container which has hollow integral compartments containing a freezable liquid. U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,650 discloses a thermal receptacle having an insertable tray which holds either a cold or heat delivering material above the contents of the receptacle. U.S. Pat. No. 2,632,311 discloses an insulated container having a lid-mounted rack for holding dry ice. None of these patents alone or in combination teach or suggest the characteristics, advantages, and uses inherent in the container according to the present invention.